Comida en 5 actos
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Después de la escuela, Sasha planea hacerle de cenar a su mejor amigo Connie. ¿Será una cena normal o todo terminará en desastre?... ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a comer unos tacos a la esquina?


**Comida en 5 actos**

Sasha es la mejor amiga de Connie, al menos una de sus mejores amigas. Ese día salían, o mas bien ellos salieron un poco mas tarde de la escuela, ya que habían sido castigados por romper "accidentalmente" un par de ventanas, por una apuesta que hicieron con Jean que no iban a confesar o les iría peor si supieran que las rompieron a propósito.

Sasha y Connie se iban juntos, por el mismo camino. Sasha vio como la madre de Connie lo regañaba horriblemente por haber sido castigado y por romper ventanas que luego tendrá ella que pagar. Después de horribles gritos de bruja enloquecida, su madre le cerró la puerta en la cara y no dejó a su hijo entrar a la casa.

Sasha se acercó a Connie al ver que ya no había peligro.

-Cielos, Connie.- habló Sasha en tono burlón-. Tu madre parece una especie de monstruo gigante cuando se enoja contigo.

-Pero realmente se enojo, ahora no me va a querer ver en las próximas 24 horas hasta que se le pase el enojo.- dijo, algo deprimido.

-Ella realmente es malvada.

-No, no lo es, al menos no todo el tiempo.

-¿Pero que vas a hacer, Connie? ¡no te puedes dormir en el jardín de tu casa!- exclamó, dejando claro que se le había ocurrido alguna idea.

-¿Que tienes en mente?- preguntó, consciente de que a su amiga no se le ocurren muy buenas ideas.

-¡Quédate en mi casa!

-¿Que? ¡claro que no!, yo no voy a quedarme en la casa de una chica, es raro.- respondió, casi ofendido.

-Vamos, que no vamos a hacer cosas malas.- sonrió, dejando en claro que era una broma, que no le agradó mucho a Connie.

-Tu padre no va a querer.

-El se fue a trabajar todo el fin de semana, no se va a enterar.

-¿Que van a pensar los vecinos?

-¡Al diablo los vecinos!- exclamó con alegría-. ¡Vamos!- lo tomó de el brazo y lo arrastró hasta su casa.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Sasha, ella parecía muy emocionada. Acomodó la mochila de Connie en un rincón y comenzó a hacer una cama improvisada en el sofá. La casa de Shasha era singularmente acogedora, aunque había varias cosas tiradas en el suelo, ella no es muy ordenada que digamos.

-Hay, Sasha, me ruge el estomago ¿hay algo de comer?- preguntó el chico, sin mucha esperanza.

-¡Claro que si!- exclamó al ver que claramente su amigo no tuviera mucha esperanza de comer algo esa noche.

-¡¿Enserio?!- dijo sorprendido.

-¡Si!- estaba llena de alegría-. ¡Y yo cocinaré!- rápidamente a su amigo se le quitó la cara de emoción.

-¿Tu... cocinarás?- dudó.

-Claro, ¿acaso crees que no se cocinar?- murmuró gravemente ofendida.

-Bueno, es solo que tu...

-¡¿Estas loco, Connie?!- exclamó triunfante-. ¡Cuando se trata de comida yo soy una profesional!

-Hum, no, no lo dudo.

-Y te enseñaré mis cinco actos para cocinar.- se fue directo a la cocina.

-¿Cinco actos?, ¿no serían cinco pasos?

-Yo les digo actos.- dijo sin mucho interés mientras movía cosas en la cocina. Connie se acercó-. ¡Bien, ya es hora que te muestre!

**¡La comida en cinco actos!**

**Acto 1:**

-Muy bien, Connie, lo primero que hay que hacer es escoger qué cocinar.- explicó sonriendo.

-Oh, no veo que tengas muchas cosas.- dijo abriendo el refrigerador.

-Bien, veamos.- empujó a Connie a un lado-. Tengo una patata, y otra patata, y otra patata... Me gustan las patatas. ¡Oh, encontré algo!- volteó a ver a Connie con malicia-. ¡Carne!

-¡Oh, fantástico! ¡adoro la carne!- dijo ya casi saboreando el sabor.

-Bien, entonces hay que cocinarlo.- ambos se acercaron a la estufa, Sasha encendió un cerillo-. Mira con atención, Connie, encender la estufa es un arte por completo complicado y riesgoso... Ya esta.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Hay que poner el sartén y agregar un poco de aceite.- dijo mientras realizaba la acción, colocó el sartén y agregó el aceite, esperó a que se calentara un poco.

-¿Tu haces todas tus comidas?- preguntó Connie con curiosidad.

-Naa, solo cuando mi padre no esta.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Yo nunca pensé que supieras cocinar, Sasha.- dijo algo pensativo-. Digo, no pensé que fueras buena en algo...

-¿Que quieres decir?- dijo con un tono algo siniestro.

-Bueno, tu no eres la más lista de todos, de echo diría que eres algo torpe.- dijo-. Sin ofender.- agregó rápidamente al notar la mirada asesina de la chica.

-Y lo dice el calvo que pensó que la menstruación era...

-¡No, no, cállate! ¡no quiero recordar eso!

-¿Lo vez?- se cruzó de brazos-. Eres tan idiota como yo.

-Amm, ¿si te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo?

-¡Ah! ¡no! ¡yo no soy idiota!- Sasha se movió tan bruscamente que accidentalmente golpeó el borde de el sartén, tirándolo al suelo y derramando el aceite caliente, cayéndole a ella en los pies-. ¡Ah! ¡au! ¡duele, demasiado!- se quejó de el dolor de la quemada que se dio.

-Oh, rayos, ¿estas bien?

-¡Aceite caliente cayó en mis pies! ¡claro que estoy bien!- gritó con sarcasmo-. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer?

-¿Ah? ¿dices que es mi culpa?- se ofendió.

-¡Vete de aquí si es que quieres cenar esta noche! ¡largo!- lo sacó a patadas de la cocina-. Es hora del segundo acto...

**Acto 2:**

-¡Acto dos! ¡cocinar!- dijo animándose otra vez. Volvió a poner el sartén y el aceite y después puso la carne-. En un rato va a estar.

Confiada, fue a la sala donde Connie se encontraba viendo televisión. Sasha se sentó a un lado, aparentemente había olvidado lo de la quemadura de hace un rato.

-¿Que estas viendo?- preguntó a Connie con curiosidad.

-La novela. Quiero ver si el Ariaga se tira a la Señora Victoria.- contestó muy concentrado en la televisión.

-Oh, Connie, eso es aburrido.- dijo mientras le quitaba el control y le cambiaba de canal.

-¡Oye!

-No olvides que es mi casa.- sonrió. Le dejó en el canal de Cartoon Network donde estaban pasando Ben 10-. Aquí le dejo.

-¡Esa caricatura es horrible!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos.

-Lo dice el que ve telenovelas de señoras.- entonces el programa acaba y aparecen los créditos-. ¡Oh, rayos! ¡ya ha acabado!

-Ja, ja.- se burló el chico. Entonces comenzó otra caricatura-. Diablos, es Hora de Aventura.- dijo enfadándose ligeramente.

-¡Si, esa caricatura es genial! ¡y es un nuevo capitulo!- Sasha se puso muy feliz mientras subía el volumen al televisor.

-No me gusta.- dijo negando con la cabeza. Sasha lo miró de forma escalofriante-. ¡Un Show Más es mejor!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a despreciar una serie tan buena?!- se lanzó contra él en busca de pelea, claro que Connie no reaccionó muy bien.

-¡Eh! ¡quítate de encima, maldita morsa!- la tiró del sofá, cayendo ella en el suelo. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle tener a una chica encima?... oh, demonios-. Oye... ¿algo se quema?

-¡Kya!- gritó histéricamente y corrió a gran velocidad a la cocina, lo que encontró fue para morirse.

Del sartén salía fuego de un metro de alto. ¡La cocina se incendiaba!

-¡Ah! ¡maldición! ¡¿que hago ahora?!- tomó un baso de agua y lo arrojó al fuego pero eso solo animó a las llamas-. ¡¿Que?! ¡¿es eso siquiera posible?!

-Maldición, Shasha, ¿Qué demonios?- dijo Connie asombrado mientras entraba a la cocina-. ¡Solo apágalo!- corrió a apagar la estufa y quitó con cuidado el sartén de ahí, la llama se fue apagando poco a poco.

-Esto... esto... no puede ser.- balbuceó entre lloriqueos-. ¡La carne se ha quemado!

-Y decías que sabias cocinar.- murmuró el chico, ya con algo de impaciencia.

-¡Claro que sé! pero ¡agh! ¡Tu me distraes!- lo volvió a sacar de la cocina-. ¡Tendré que empezar todo otra vez!

**Acto 3:**

-Uff, después de tanto esfuerzo... y de varios intentos, finalmente pude terminar de cocinar. Ahora el acto tres, servir la comida.

Sasha estaba feliz con su logro. Tomó un plato limpio, el más bonito y nuevo que tenía, puso la carne en el, se dispuso a dejar el plato en la mesa cuando accidentalmente resbaló, cayó, el plato se hizo añicos y la comida quedó regada en el suelo...

-Oh, esto ya es ridículo.

**Acto 4:**

-Si, ja, ja, ja. Ahora si todo debe ser perfecto.- puso el plato en la mesa, era hora del acto cuatro, arreglar la mesa-. Todo debe lucir bien.

Puso sobre la mesa tenedores, servilletas y hasta flores que claramente no iba a utilizar para una simple comida. Pero quería que por lo menos la cena pareciera presentable.

-¡Connie, ya casi termino!- gritó desde la cocina-. ¡Pero aun no vengas, que estoy preparando todo!

-Si, Sasha, si.- contestó un ya muy adormilado Connie.

-Si, ji, ji. Tal vez la próxima vez pueda invitar a Ymir y a Christa.- murmuró para si misma mientras pensaba-. A ellas les encantaría venir a visitarme. Aunque no puedo invitarlas a dormir o deshonrarían mi casa, de eso estoy segura.- finalmente terminó de arreglar la mesa, se limpió el sudor de la frente pero después recordó algo-. ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡el jugo de naranja!

Corrió a la cocina, sirvió el jugo en un vaso de plástico color naranja que tenía por ahí. Regresó a la mesa y encontró... a tres cucarachas encima de el plato, comiendo la carne.

-¡Ah!- gritó con frustración. Después se calmó, suspiró para calmarse, tomó el plato, espantando a las cucarachas, se fue al bote de basura y puso a tirar la comida ahí.

**Acto 5:**

-Si, wuaja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- rió perturbadoramente con cara de desquiciada-. Si, ji, ji. Llegó el acto cinco y final je, je, volver a servir ja, ja.- ya estaba enloquecida-. Puede que nadie más las cucarachas hayan disfrutado el primer plato, pero aun tengo mucho más guardado.

Se acercó al sartén, ya cansada de todo ese rollo. Lo destapó y pudo encontrar a una rata durmiendo ahí...

...

-¡Se acabó! ¡esto están...! ¡Ah! ¡maldición! ¡hijo de su reconchuda madre! ¡me lleva! ¡me lleva! ¡que se joda todo el mundo!- golpeó el sartén, tirándolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo noqueando a la pobre e inocente rata que dormía tranquilamente

Mientras tanto, Connie dormía calmadamente, ya se había olvidado de la cena. Escuchó un ruido, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a una loca psicópata viéndolo de muy cerca.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Que me miras, maldita loca?!- gritó muy asustado.

-¡Se acabó, Connie!- lo tomó de el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta!

-¿Que hay de la comida?

-¡Al diablo la comida! ¡Nos vamos a comer unos tacos a la esquina!

Y así, amigos míos, es como no se prepara de cenar.

* * *

_jeje hola_

_espero que les haya gustado n_nu es la primera vez que escribo algo solo de comedia y ni siquiera estoy segura si da risa xD_

_este es mi segundo fic de Shingeki no Kyojin :O _

_ya había planeado este fic, pero no tenía tiempo de escribirlo :P_

_Tenía que ser de Sasha y Connie, amo a estos dos, ¡son geniales! ¡quiero mucho a Sasha! :3 _

_Por cierto, cuando vean que su sartén está echando mucho humo, apáguenlo, yo se lo que les digo, si le sale fuego, enserio, lo digo por experiencia xD Ya van dos o tres veces que quemo la cocina xD_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
